Rainbow Canyon
Rainbow Canyon (Japanese: レインボーキャニオン Rainbow Canyon) is a dig site in Fossil Fighters Champions. It is located on Cranial Isle and is the fourth dig site opened in the Caliosteo Cup. There are five Pay-To-Dig sites that can each be accessed for 5,000G once the game has been completed. This is the dig site where the player experiences their first gondola ride and learns its basic controls. This area is connected to BareBones Grotto, where the player will battle their first of the three commanders, Cole. Story Significance The Hero first ventures here after advancing past the third round of the Caliosteo Cup. Todd is awaiting the player at the entrance of the site, hoping to go excavating with them. As the pair set out for digging, Todd notices a tall, blonde female playing with a small black-and-white dog near the bridge connecting two sections of the site. He approaches her and remarks that he'd never seen a Fighter with a dog before, The woman, unaware of the pair until just then, is startled. After regaining her composure, she introduces herself as Joanie and her canine partner as Madame Pooch. She tells the two that she wants to show them something, and procures a large bowl, which she has filled to the brim with fruit. Joanie then returns the bowl to her pack and leaves the pair behind. Todd describes her as 'interesting', then drops the topic and tells the player that they should get a move on. They head to the second area of the canyon, where they are instructed on how to use the gondola which transports Fighters from the heights of the site to the canyon floor. Todd and the Hero board the gondola and descend to the canyon floor. Upon exiting the gondola, the two come across a flummoxed girl who is searching frantically for something she had lost. Todd instantly becomes infatuated with her and runs over to her to introduce himself. Seemingly skittish, she retreats behind a large boulder. Todd, embarassed, apologizes for his actions and assures the girl that the pair are not going to hurt her. The girl then emerges from behind the rock. Todd asks her what exactly she is looking for. She seems to be unable to find words, and describes the lost item as large and round. She states that it helps to protect her. Todd says that the bowl Joanie had shown him earlier fit the bill, and tells the Hero that the two should find her. He promises the strange girl that they will be back soon- hopefully with her requested item. The pair scales the canyon wall once more. At the canyon heights, Todd spots Joanie with Madame Pooch. The two happen to have the bowl out and are discussing what things they could possibly fit in it. Todd races over to Joanie and tells her about the girl in the canyon and asks her if he could have the bowl. Madame Pooch and Joanie immediately object, the latter stating that they have grown quite attatched to the item. She does, however, say that the pair can gain possession of the bowl if they defeat her in a Fossil Battle. The two eagerly accept the offer and challenge Joanie. Upon her defeat, Joanie reluctantly relinquishes her beloved bowl. The pair are just ready to descend down to the floor once more, but a beep from the Paleopager halts their progress. A message sent via Paleopager informs them that there have been a series of kidnappings in Rainbow Canyon. It states that all of the abducted Fighters were female and urges women in the area to take immediate shelter. Todd, worried about the girl in the canyon, hurries over to the gondola and beckons the Hero. At the base of the canyon, Todd and the Hero witness a kidnapping in progress- and the victim is none other than the peculiar girl herself. The two race over to the perpetrators, two men in black-and-white garb, and assert themselves. The men flee and take the girl with him, prompting the player to take chase. The two follow the black-swathed males into a grotto built into a rock face. Inside they find something mildly shocking- the girls kidnapped were not suffering, but living in luxury. Offered the finest of amenities and servants to cater to their every whim, there seems to be no problem. The girl from the canyon, hidden behind a rock in the corner of the grotto, beckons the two to her. Todd demands to know where the head honcho of the operation is, and the girl tells him that she is fairly sure that the man in a smaller chamber behind her is the one he wants. Todd and the Hero waste no time in confronting the man. Todd is immediately repulsed by his appearance and backs away while the male, who introduces himself as Cole, speaks with the player. Cole challenges the Hero to a Fossil Battle and promises that if he is defeated he will free the captive women. He runs away bawling at his defeat and takes his lackeys with him. The girls, realizing that there is no longer anyone to pamper them, leave the grotto, thanking Todd and the player in turn. The last one to thank the heroes is the strange girl who had earlier asked for the bowl. Todd, as he had promised, returns the thing to her, and asks what purpose the bowl had for her. She laughs and thanks the two for giving her her item, but tells the pair that the thing isn't a bowl. Todd, lost, requires an elaboration. The girl tosses the bowl into the air, sending fruits Joanie had packed into it flying across the room. It lands on her face- and at once Todd realizes that the girl was Pauleen all this time! Vivosaurs in this Dig Site Main Site An asterisk (*) indicates a Vivosaur that is rare. (Note: The main Dig Site of Rainbow Canyon will yield Wondrous Fossil Rocks that contain Silver Head fossils.) BareBones Grotto Red Canyon Blue Canyon Green Canyon Yellow Canyon White Canyon (Note: The White Canyon will yield Wondrous Fossil Rocks that contain Silver Legs fossils.) Trivia *Fossilary data for vivosaurs found in the White Canyon wall is listed as Rainbow Canyon (Blank) rather than Rainbow Canyon (White). *Rainbow Canyon has more Pay-to-Dig Sites than any other Dig Site. *The vivosaurs found in the Pay-to-Dig Sites are all from Fossil Fighters. *Each Pay-to-Dig Site has one vivosaur that can become a Super Evolver. Gallery Rainbow Canyon.png|Rainbow Canyon's battlefield Category:Dig Site Category:Rainbow Canyon Category:Locations Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Cranial Isle Category:Pay To Dig Site